no6fandomcom-20200223-history
True Lies-Empty Truth
True Lies-Empty Truth is the seventh episode of the No.6 anime. Synopsis While Shion is hard at work washing Inukashi's dogs, Nezumi sneaks into the motel without Sion noticing. He tells Inukashi that he has a job for her, but she refuses. Nezumi tells her that its fine, he won't ever see her again and that he won't help her when she needs it, no matter what. Inukashi is afraid of death and decides to hear what he wants her to do. Nezumi wants her to get information on the Correctional Facility, she denies that she can get information about the facility, but Nezumi knows there is a janitor who can smuggle out goods. He pulls out his robotic rat that projects a map of the Correctional Facility, then says that he needs Inukashi to update the new section, and get intel on their security system. Inukashi unhappily accepts the job. Inukashi asks if it has anything to do with Shion, but he tells her he doesn't need to know about what she is doing. Back in No.6, Karan goes to the city hall to try and find Safu in the database, but there is no record of her at all. Sadly, Karan sits down at a park bench, where a unassuming elderly lady comes and sits down beside her. The elderly lady can tell that something is troubling her, so she begins saying how peaceful No.6 is and how its a Utopia. Karan starts to question if No.6 really is as peaceful as it seems, but she is interrupted by Yoming, who is happily running towards her, he acts as if she was waiting for him to meet her, he then takes her to his car, where he explains that she was in danger, that the old lady might have been working for the authorities, and if Karan had questioned No.6, she would have been taken to the correctional facility. Yoming then says that he has been investigating No.6 and has much to talk about. Back at the West District, Rikiga apologizes to Shion for not being able to gather items for him to make a serum. Rikiga bursts into tears saying that he is such a nice boy, and really wants to help him, so he takes Shion to get some new clothes, but while searching he finds a familiar looking jacket... which is Safu's. Sion demands to know were the shopkeeper got it from. Safu wakes up briefly in a strange place, where she see's two people talking about how she is the perfect "sample", their golden egg. Inukashi goes to see Nezumi after Shion bugged her about Safu's coat that Inukashi smuggled out of the correctional facility. Back at their place, Shion has a nice dinner ready for them. After they have eaten, Shion kisses Nezumi goodnight and pretends to go to bed, but Nezumi knows that it was actually a goodbye kiss. As Shion leaves to go find Safu, Nezumi follows after him, Nezumi tells Shion that he's going the wrong way, but Shion has grown tired of being patronized all the time and just wants Nezumi to stop interfering. Nezumi punches Shion in the face because Shion looked down on him. Nezumi drops the note from Karan on Shion. Shion punches Nezumi for keeping the note a secret and going behind his back. Nezumi says that he was doing it to protect him but Sion says he doesn't need to be protected and that he just wants to be Nezumi's equal. Nezumi tells Shion how huge it was when he saved his life on that fateful night 4 years ago. Nezumi had given up hope until he heard Shion screaming from his balcony. As the sun rises above the wall that divides No.6 and the west district, Nezumi tells Shion that there is something he has to show him. Image Gallery Main Article: True Lies-Empty Truth/Image GalleryCategory:Episodes Category:Media